Biotin is a water-soluble vitamin required by higher animals and by many microorganisms. Biosynthesis of biotin by selected yeasts, molds and bacteria is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,129 reports the use of a d-biotin-producing strain of bacteria of the genus Sporobolomyces for commercial production of this vitamin. Chemical synthesis is reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,489,235; 2,489,236; 4,029,647 and 4,124,595.
As industrial demand for d-biotin increases, the search for improved synthetic processes continues.